


H-Hotel: It's a jungle out there

by nautiscarader



Series: H-Hotel [2]
Category: Adventure Time, Wakfu
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner Swapping, first longer thing for the h-hotel, yay something longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: First longer work for the H-Hotel series. Was meant to be a prompt for the quickies, but it grew up to something like 4k Oops.Yugo/Amalia and Finn/Huntress Wizard share a room in the H-Hotel, and as it turns out, they also share a few kinks.





	H-Hotel: It's a jungle out there

If anyone opened the door to room 657J;00, currently located at the intersection of the third floor's corridor with itself, then they might think the room was on fire, as they would be greeted by a cloud of fumes and an odd, red light emanating from inside.

But the closer inspection would show any curious onlooker that this was another purposeful change the hotel has made to accommodate its guests. The room tried to mimic the dimmed lighting in a forest glade, and the cloud of gas filling it was not hindering the occupants' ability to breathe, but increased their vitality, prompting them to inhale more of the aphrodisiacs mixed in the air, and complete the vicious circle.

Even though the two couples in the room needed no artificial products to perform admirably, the extra chemicals from their worlds flowing through their veins has strengthened the unique experience. On the joined beds, two green-haired women rocked in sync with their lovers' frantic bucking. Either of them would gladly move their bodies to respond to the pleasure they've been getting, but the natural constraints prevented them from doing so. The worst thing was that the magical girls only had themselves to blame for the positions they found themselves in... and that was also part of the fun.

In between gasps of air, Amalia cursed Huntress Wizard silently. The knots made of her branches were tied so expertly, even her magic couldn't undo them. But then again, Amalia's vines seemed too difficult for HW as well, so the princess at least knew her new friend was humiliated in the same way she was.

With her legs pressed against her body, and her ankles and wrists tied above her head, Yugo had the perfect view of both of his girlfriend's holes, and so far he did not hesitate to alternate between them in his thrusts, though he preferred her soaking wet pussy, covered with her sap-like juices and one copious orgasm of his already.

A quick look to his right gave him a sight at his partner in crime: Amalia's lianas, hanging from the ceiling, turned Huntress Wizard into a hogtied puppet on Finn's mercy, and as of right now, her body swung back and forth as Finn continued to deep-throat her, keeping his hands at the back of her head, much to her delight, judging by her muffled moans.

Finn's actions were inspired by Yugo's: Amalia's position put her head almost exactly on the same height as Yugo's cock, and the young Eliatrope did not miss an opportunity to start the night not in the delicate and gallant manner, but by showing Finn how kinky his girlfriend was, letting him facefuck her. And so, the game to one-up each other has begun, with the two trying their might to fulfil their tied girlfriends' fantasies as much as they could.

Amalia watched the two as well, concentrating on the steady trickle of Finn's cum leaking from Huntress' used opening, and that sight alone forced her to let out another cry in anticipation of her own orgasm. This, in turn, caused Huntress to shudder, and gave Finn the signal to flip her around. As much as he'd like to cum deep into her mouth and listen to the guttural noises of her swallowing his load, he didn't want to leave her hanging... at least not metaphorically.

Huntress let out a yelp, when she was finally turned around and felt the head of Finn's cock spread her wet lips. Though usually she was the one to dictate tempo of their love-making, tonight it was Finn who was in charge, and for once, she loved that change. Unlike the first time, his moves were slower, as Finn deliberately took his time to fuel Huntress' passion. His hands wandered from her waist to her breasts, and she let out a soft moan when Finn's skilled fingers - both real and artificial - began caressing her nipples.

Her cries attracted Amalia's attention, and for a fleeting moment their eyes met, exchanging unspoken words of encouragement. The Sadida princess also could only mewl mangled bits of Yugo's name, as he rocked her body steadily, almost trying to match the rhythm of her wails.

Lost in the pleasure of watching the other couple, Huntress shrieked, when she felt that her head was suddenly jerked backwards, but it turned into a loud moan of pleasure when she realised what Finn was about to do. With his hands now clinging on her antlers as reins, Finn hastened his moves, letting a series of smacking sounds fill the room as he rammed himself deep into Huntress Wizard.

Feeling her oncoming climax, Amalia looked into Yugo's eyes, hoping her boyfriend would do what Finn has been doing to his girlfriend. But instead, a mischievous smirk appeared on Yugo's face, as he slowed down his moves, taking his time to caress her exposed breasts and legs, detecting her nervous twitching underneath his fingers and tongue. But just like Finn before, Yugo's act was merely that: once he fooled Amalia into false sense of security, and forced her to beg him, he pushed himself deeper in a single move, resuming his work, now in sync with the other couple.

As thy went on, four voices grew louder and louder, and four names began spilling from their mouths. Though her vision was distorted by Finn's constant bucking, Huntress shared one more moment with her bound friend, just when Amalia threw her head back and her eyes rolled up. Amalia's legs quivered and her body spasmed, as much as it could, while her orgasm tore her apart. This was her third one of this night, after Yugo already made her climax once with just his fingers and lips, and the second one when he pumped her full of his cum, setting her nerve endings on fire.

The sight alone would be enough to make anyone aroused, and as a result, Huntress gave up and came a while later, coating Finn's cock with copious amount of her sap. Her experience was even more stimulating; with the world around her shaking, both metaphorically and literally, she gave in to the bliss and let out a wail that vaguely sounded like Finn's name, until her tensed body went limp, jump-starting Finn's orgasm.

With a high-pitched scream, Finn once again grabbed Huntress' waist and dived inside her, flooding her with another dose of his potent seed, each new portion of warmth causing her body to jolt in place. Though he wished he could see her face, torn with the grimace of pleasure, he could feel her body jitter with the last waves of her climax rolling through her, and he tried to match his last moves with the rhythm her body was dictating.

Yugo's climax was last; he leaned onto his girlfriend, gripped the bedframe behind her, and delivered his last few, powerful thrusts, wishing Amalia's arms and legs would close on his back. Then again, in the exposed form, his bucking felt even more shameless and open, and that in turn did what Amalia's embrace usually would do: prolonged his orgasm, as he drained his balls into her needy, spasming pussy, shooting round after round of his cum until it overflowed.

With his energy depleted, Yugo fell onto his girlfriend, his mouth immediately finding way to hers, joining her in a long and soothing kiss, sometimes interrupted by their bodies still twitching in unison.

A soft "thud" reached their ears when Finn's knees gave up and he fell onto the bed, marvelling the sight in front of him. His orgasm leaked from Huntress' quivering opening, leaving a sticky trail on their bedsheets, as she revolved on the vine that hold her, but a moment later he was met with an even better sight: her tired face, adorned nonetheless with a wide smile of satisfaction, and an invitation to kiss.

The two couples remained joined in their post-coital embrace, until Amalia was the first to raise an objection.

\- Finn, dear, would you be so kind and let Huntress get me out of these? - she pointed, as much as she could at least, to the thick vines she couldn't undo.  
  
Finn got up, and though his legs were still shaky, he grabbed one of the loose twigs and stretched it to his girlfriend. The moment Huntress touched the vine, the magic was gone, and Amalia let out a moan of relief when she felt her arms and legs were free again, and could close them around her lover. As she was about to do so, a nagging grunt came from her side, and Amalia realised she hasn't done her part. She grabbed the liana tying Huntress Wizard, and the next moment, Huntress landed in Finn's arms, forcing the two to lie down again.  
  
\- I think I had a good idea, hadn't I? - Amalia asked, letting go of her smaller lover, addressing the other couple.  
\- Glob yeah! - Finn replied, emerging from between Huntress' mounds - I would never be able to do these knots...  
\- Likewise - Yugo winked at Huntress that replied only with a faint smile.  
\- I wasn't too rough, though, right, HW?  
  
Huntress Wizard turned her head towards Finn and once more joined her lips with him, forcing him to taste a little bit of his own taste amongst hers.

\- You were exactly as rough as I wanted you to be.  
\- He, he, thanks.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugo was busy kissing Amalia's ankles and wrists, just in case they would be inflamed, though one other treat for him was to watch his cum gushing from her pussy in short, but steady globs.

\- I think we should definitely repeat that sometime. - Yugo stated, trailing his kisses back to Amalia's mouth. - Don't you think?  
\- Oh, definitely. - Amalia smirked - I'd say the time is ripe for it, in fact.  
\- I agree. - Huntress added.  
\- Huh?

Yugo looked quizzically at his girlfriend, then at the equally confused Finn, and when he looked back, he saw four green ropes aimed at him. When he opened his eyes again, he felt short, sharp pain, as well an unfamiliar, cold texture on his back, and it took him a moment to understand what happened. He heard muffled moan to his right, and when he turned his head, he noticed that Finn shared his fate: with his arms and legs spread, he was tied with vines that seemed to penetrate the room's walls, ensuring the two wouldn't fall down.  
  
\- A-Amalia? Wh-what's going on?  
  
But deep down he knew exactly what his girlfriend had on her mind, the sly smile drawing on her face only confirmed Yugo's hypothesis. Her hand glowed with her magic, and before Yugo knew, two vines circled around his nipples, performing slow, stimulating moves, while a third one engulfed his cock with the same purpose.

Yugo tried flexing his muscles, but knew it was for nothing. If there was one thing Amalia excelled at, it was enacting revenge on him, and after he used each and every single hole of her, filling them with his cum, he knew this was just the beginning of her love torture.

A faint whimpering came from his left, where Finn was getting a very similar treatment. Though Huntress' magic worked differently, he could notice something circling around Finn's body, forcing him into a fit of giggles, followed by series of deep moans.

But something was missing: while the magical plants were slowly bringing the two men to their orgasms, nothing so far made it felt like a real punishment.

Yugo hated himself for thinking that, as the very next moment, Amalia and Huntress stepped to the plate where they were burning their herbs and incenses, and threw another two handfuls of them, causing more fumes to reach their boyfriends' noses.

The effect was instantaneous: the faint tingling they felt in their loins turned into burning, as the substance flowed through their bodies, making the two quiver and twitch, trying to get out of their restraints. And just when they thought they would be freed soon with their oncoming climaxes, Huntress and Amalia exchanged a smile and with simultaneous flicks of their hands, they let go of their boyfriend's cocks.

Finn and Yugo looked up at their ladies, as they finally understood their plan. After they brought them to the very edge of their climaxes, girls decided to leave them there, and listen to their begging.

\- Huntress, p-please! - Finn whimpered, trying to buck his hips, which in turn only strengthened the knots tying him to the wall.  
\- A...Ami... - Yugo had much less hope, after being in similar position at least a few times, and he knew Amalia wouldn't let him go with just a "pretty please".  
  
There was one thing that could have made their state worse, and that moment came when the women waddled toward each other, and brought their lips together, locking themselves in an excruciatingly slow kiss that put their boys in a state of awe.  
  
Amalia closed her eyes, savouring the taste of her new friend on her lips, and found very quickly that Finn was not lying, and that his magical girlfriend liked to take lead in bed. Her arms closed behind her back, and very soon afterwards princess Amalia was underneath Huntress, enjoying very different love making than she has experienced today. Huntress ventured down, enticed by the alluring smell of hers, though she tried her might to take as long route there as possible. For one, she enjoyed feeling Amalia's body twitching underneath her, and more importantly, she could hear Finn's erratic breathing and whimpering to her right.

When Huntress finally closed her lips around Amalia's pussy, overflowing with hers, as well as Yugo's juices, the princess' body arched, and she let out a wail, pushing Huntress' head against her sex. She briefly opened her eyes, and even with her head upside-down Amalia could see Yugo's widened eyes, as well as his throbbing erection, begging to be dealt with. She kept the connection with her boyfriend for some time, as Huntress ate her out, until Amalia had to repay her friend for the excellent caresses.

Reluctantly, she pushed her head away, knowing she will experience the feeling of her tongue in just a minute. She rolled her to her back and waddled over her, saw that her pussy was equally wet, and a moment later, their heads disappeared between the other one's legs, as the two women pleasured each other.

Meanwhile, the boys were going through hell; even if they closed their eyes to shut down the image of their girlfriends sixty-nineing, then the unabashedly erotic slurping sounds, and faint whimpering of their loved ones would remind them what was going on just inches away from them. Their painful, throbbing erections pointed towards them, as if Amalia and Huntress Wizard were a magnet, forcing their cocks to be in permanent state of erection.

Yugo has experienced a similar form of orgasm denial before, but from the looks of it, it was Finn's first. His body quivered and trashed against the wall, as the hero of Ooo tried his might to get out of the magical restraints to at least release the passion that has been boiling in his loins for some time. On one hand, he'd love for the mouth-watering show to continue, on the other, he'd gladly join them and break the delicate love making scene, putting an end to the burning itch.

Meanwhile, Huntress Wizard and Amalia enjoyed listening to their boys' sounds more than enough, and knew there was one way to make them beg. Amalia let out a yelp when she felt intrusion of Huntress' tongue, and she repaid her with the same, getting a series of muffled moans in return. Their twisted bodies rolled back and fourth on the joined beds, trying to push their incoming orgasms away, but only Finn and Yugo, who could see their bodies twitching and quivering knew that this was a fight they were going to lose.

And indeed, Amalia did so first, screaming Huntress' name as she mashed her ass against Huntress' face, covering it with her sap. A moment later, Huntress came as well, prompting Amalia to lick off her juices, mixed with the previous two loads Finn has fired inside her.

The moaning, squirming mess of limbs that were their girlfriends, remained locked in a passionate embrace, until they heard their boyfriends whimpering, now louder and more desperate than before. Amalia took a good look at their cocks, and smiled. The mixed aphrodisiacs from their worlds, seemed to have done exactly the result she was looking for. Even if the boys wanted to, they wouldn't be able to cum on their own, and were forced to store the energy, as well as their cum, until she and Huntress would let them release it.

With her legs still shaking, Huntress stood up as well, and approached her boyfriend, giving Finn a quick kiss, letting him taste not just her, but her new girlfriend, and her boyfriend as well. Amalia was a bit more generous towards Yugo, giving him a series of kisses that deliberately omitted his red, swollen cock.

\- Amalia...!  
\- H...HW! Oh, Glob...!  
  
With their girlfriends being so closed, Yugo and Finn knew they were still toying with them. At this point, even the tiniest of brushes of their fingertips or strands hair against their cocks would made them explode, and the women definitely wanted to prolong their act. And so, as they both heard their own cries, the boys silently agreed it was time to give up, and shouted the same word their girlfriends have been dying to hear.

\- Please!

Amalia and Huntress Wizard exchanged a quick look, and at the same moment they both performed their magic. A second later, both Finn and Yugo let out a yelp and opened their eyes wide as they suddenly felt something has entered their asses in a very precise and sharp move: the vines Amalia and Huntress aimed at their boyfriends' nether regions stimulated their prostates, and as it turned out just a while later, the awkward intrusion did not hinder their incoming orgasms, but strengthened them tenfold.

It would be difficult to tell which of the men came first, as the cries of their lovers mixed to create a unique an primal roar. Though they acted disinterested enough when they stimulated their men, Amalia and Huntress Wizard positioned themselves at once right in front of them when they hear their screams. The girls eagerly leaned in, in the anticipation of the shower of cum, and in turn they got much more than they expected. Long, thick ropes of their boyfriends' seed began covering their faces, though as the time went by, other parts of girls' naked bodies received their fair share of cum as well. With their limbs tightly tied, the boys had very little opportunity to move them to dissipate the energy from their orgasms, and that only strengthened them, making the girls thankful they won't have to be responsible for cleaning their room.

After a long moment of pure bliss that shook their bodies to the core and ended their torture, both Yugo's and Finn's climaxes subsided, though it has taken them additional minute or two to regain their senses, understanding what they've just went through. And when they looked up, the feeling returned, as their eyes fell upon their two magical girlfriends, staring at them from underneath thick layers of their cum they've generously coated them with. And even though the two planned it well beforehand, Amalia and Huntress Wizard made sure to pierce their boyfriends with pretend stern gaze that petrified them, until they noticed just a tiniest hints of fulfilment and pleasure from their messy kink gleaming in their eyes.  
  
\- You know... - Amalia spoke first, licking off some of Yugo's seed from her arm - There is this saying amongst my people...  
\- I think I know what you mean. - Huntress replied, crawling towards her.  
\- "Every seed is sacred".  
  
And before they knew, Amalia and Huntress locked their lips again, and their mouths began wandering alongside their messy bodies, collecting globs of cum of the other man, just to return it a moment later in a series of deliberately long, cum-swapping kisses. Though the girls were honestly invested in pleasuring their bodies with delicate clean-up, they couldn't ignore their boys' whimpering from the side. The slurping noises from their activity and gentle moans was enough to stimulate them, but the context instantly raised their blood pressure, forcing them to beg their girlfriends again.

\- A-Ami! Please, let us go!  
\- Yeah, HW, we-we're... ready... still...  
  
Amalia and Huntress interrupted their caresses, looked at their miserable boyfriends with pity, smiled, and turned to each other again.

\- I don't know, Finn. - Huntress replied - She's a better kisser than you.  
\- Likewise - Amalia spoke, prolonging the show for their boyfriends with another kiss. - But I gotta say, after I sampled Finn, I kinda have developed a taste for someone different...  
  
Amalia licked her lips, showing another glob of cum she swallowed.

\- A-Ami?! - Yugo gasped, unable to believe his eyes when he saw his stunning girlfriend crawling towards Finn.  
\- Don't worry, Yugo, I'm leaving you in good hands.  
  
He looked down, watching as Huntress closes her fingers around his erect cock, placing first, alien and exhilarating kisses on its tip.

Yugo and Finn once again exchanged looks, more nervous than before, since neither of them expected this turn of events. Amalia reached into her sack of leaves, took a handful and dropped them to the fire, filling the room with another dose of intoxicating aroma of the aphrodisiac. Judging by their girlfriends' imagination and incentive, they were going to be on their mercy for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183695005890/h-hotel-its-a-jungle-out-there))


End file.
